Wolves of Prophecy
by KyuubiNineTailedFox
Summary: My version of Twilight Princess. Faye and Link are about to set off on thier 'adventure' to Hyrule town, but it all goes wrong when the twilght settles in. When they wake up from thier unplanned slumber, they meet Midna, and she tells them whats going on.
1. Twilight Wolves

"Hey, Link!" Faye shouted.

"Yeah?" He asked, whisking around to face his caller.

It was Faye; Link's best friend. Her purplish black hair was tied back in a carless pony tail, giving you the feeling she didn't care that much about looks.

"Are you really going to Hyrule town tomorrow?"

"Sure am."

Faye looked down at the ground and started to fidget.

"Can… I come?"

"But it'll be dangerous."

"And? Name a time when I cared how dangerous something was."

"Uhh…"

"Exactly. Remember that time where I found a cucco and flew down that gorge? I was fine!"

"Yeah, after I had to climb halfway down the cliff to get you back up again."

"… You made your point. Anyway, I have my own sword and everything! It'll be our adventure!"

"Fine, fine, you can come. As long as you don't do anything stupid, alright?"

"Yeah! I'm going to Hyrule!"

Faye skipped off, through the forest.

"Wait, Faye, hang on!" Link shouted as he ran after her.

Link quietly sneaked after her. He didn't know where she even lived; he only saw her at dusk. They had known each other for what seemed like forever now. Link had once tried to get Faye to meet everybody at Ordon, but Faye hated people; not in the antisocial way, but in a way that those people made her feel unnerving; as if they wouldn't accept her.

Link tried to tell her, if you've warmed up to me, I'm sure you'll warm up to them. It took her long enough to trust Link. He was her only friend; excluding the Epona and the animals in the forest.

Link followed Faye deep inside the forest, where she could be seen digging in the ground, gathering a fifty rupee piece. She shoved it in her pocket, and sniffed the air. Faye made a strange noise; like a whistling sound.

"What is she doing?" Link thought out loud.

Out of nowhere, a hawk came down, and came to rest upon Faye's arm. A small bag was in its beak. Faye gently took the bag and smoothed the birds head before setting it free. Link saw her wave to the bird, and crawl amongst some tall grass. After waiting a few minutes, it was apparent she had fallen asleep.

Link slowly walked up to her and shook her out of her light sleep.

"Huh? Link! What are you doing?" She shouted.

"What are you doing out here? Where's your house?"  
"You're standing in it."

"You mean you live in the forest?"

"… Why else did you think I don't like people?"

"You're feral, right?"

"I guess you could say that." She laughed. "I guess you tamed me too then!"

"But I don't understand why you couldn't just stay with me."

"Because that would be really awkward."  
"Does it matter? Wouldn't you rather be in a nice warm bed?"

"I don't know."

"Well, come on, your sleeping in my bed tonight."

"If you say so."

-*-

_Link was casually on his way down the forest road on Epona's back, like he did every afternoon. As night fell upon the forest, Link heard a noise. Epona flinched at the sound. Link could tell Epona was getting uneasy. He took the mare further into the forest, where he could hear the sound getting louder. He couldn't decipher what it was. As he got closer, Epona suddenly reared up, throwing Link off. The horse had bolted._

_As Link picked himself up, he heard the noise again. It sounded like someone moaning. Following the sound with his pointed ears, he came across the spring. Link quietly sneaked his way to the water's edge. He faltered as he saw a red liquid trickle down the spring. His curiosity got the better of him, so he walked through the water, finding a seriously wounded female, being watched over by a family of wolves._

"_Come on, wake up!" Link begged._

_The girl's eyes flickered open, and flinched at the sight of Link's face. _

"_It's alright; I'm not going to hurt you."_

_The girl sat up and patted one of the wolf's heads. _

"_Do you need any help?"_

_It was really a metaphorical question; if someone didn't help her, she would bleed to death._

_The girl weakly nodded her head, and Link bent over, gesturing for her to get on his back. One of the wolves growled at Link, but the girl made a growling sound back. The wolf humbly backed away. Link was sure he could see worry on the faces of the family of wolves._

_-*-_

Faye opened her eyes to the sound of singing birds. Link was already awake, because Faye could see him outside. He opened the door and walked over to Faye.

"Ready?"

Faye jumped up.

"Ready as I'll ever be!"

Link gave her a warm smile, as he led the way. Helping Faye onto Epona's back, he led the horse through the forest. When night was threatening to fall, Faye started to get bored.

"Link…? How long will it take to get there?"

"I don't know, to be honest. Maybe a day? If we hurry that is."

"Can I stop off at the spring, just to get some water?"

"Of course."

Faye carefully jumped off Epona, and walked toward the spring, while Link stayed with Epona. Shortly after, Link heard loud shouting, coming from Faye's direction. He sprinted over to the spring, and there was some kind of strange creature holding down Faye; Link looked at it and continued to stare for several seconds; he had never seen something so strange.

"Hey! Over here, Link! Damsel in distress here!"

"Oh, right!"

Link ran over to the monster, throwing himself on it, removing it from Faye.

"Thanks for that, Link!"

"No problem…"

Link looked back at the monster.

"But no way could it have gone down like that…"

"L-Link…?" Faye stuttered, unsurely.

"What's wrong, Faye?"

She had a terrified look on her face; she pointed behind Link. He looked back. A towering, dark figure loomed over Link, on top of a large warthog creature.

Before Link had any time to react, the monster dealt a blow to Link's head, sending him flying.

"Hey!" Faye shouted. "Leave him alone! He hasn't done anything!"

Her fear faded into anger. But she realised that she was defenceless; she had neither a sword nor shield to her name. She cursed her lack of preparation.

"Damn… I forgot my sword!"

The monster was about to attack. He swung his club toward Faye; but she agilely dodged it, by a hairs breadth. But as bulky as the monster was, it was quite fast, and it quickly made the finishing blow upon Faye, knocking her unconscious. The monster picked them both up, and literally dragged them though the forest. When it entered a strange diamond shaped portal, the area had been stolen of its colour.

Upon entering, the monster changed its colour to suit its environment, while the two friends changed form dramatically. Link lay unconscious on the floor; as a magnificent wolf, with strange markings. Faye met a similar fate; her wolf form was slightly different. Her markings were arranged differently, and her fur was darker, and her face looked much more sinister than Link's peaceful, smooth face.

A small imp like creature, smiled evilly, as she watched the two wolves get dragged off to the unknown…


	2. Saving Hyrule

"What…? Where…?" Link muttered, attempting to get up. He almost cried out in sheer horror when he stood up; on all fours.

"Why am I like this?" He howled. "What happened? Someone tell me… Wait… Where's Faye?"

"Right here. Stop panicking, you'll just make yourself worse." She whispered silently.

Link took a moment to collect his thoughts together. He looked down upon himself, as he whimpered quietly.

"We're wolves." Faye noted. "Please Link, don't worry yourself over this."

Link walked over to Faye, but was halted, by the chains holding him in place. He sighed.

"Yeah. Don't worry yourself over it." A new voice mimicked.

"Who's there?" Faye and Link shouted simultaneously.

"Heh…"

A small, dark figure jumped out of the worst of the darkness.

"I'll help you… If you're gonna help me."

"Why should we help you?" Faye inquired.

"Because I'll help you. Is that simple enough for you?"

"Humph."

"Sure, as long as you get us out of here!" Link begged.

"You humans are so stupidly obedient."

Faye growled at the small imp.

"Oh, looks like we got a wild one here, eh?"

The small creature summoned a ball of black energy and threw it at the chains holding Link and Faye.

"It's up to you to get out of the cell."

Link sniffed around, and found soft soil, suitable to dig through. the two wolves dug through the dirt and came face to face with the imp.

"I'm Link; and this is Faye."

"Whatever." She said, lifting her paw up, as if to say: Speak to the paw, 'cause the snout ain't listening.

"I'm Midna. And as you've promised, you are going to help me."

Midna jumped onto Link's back, riding him like a small horse. Link sighed.

"Where are we going?"

"Well, first we have to get out of these dungeons."

Faye ran in front of Link and Midna, sniffing the air, taking full advantage of her newfound abilities.

She smiled, and galloped off, through a hole in the wall. As the three walked through, Link noticed a strange hovering substance.

"What is that?"

"A spirit." Midna answered. "You can see it, if you use your senses, but it can't see you."

"It's a soldier." Faye mentioned.

"Midna, where are we?"

"If we can get out of here, I'll show you."

The two wolves looked around, at the dark, dank sewers they were standing in. Chains hung from the ceiling, and small shadowy creatures roamed the waters.

"I don't like this place one bit." Faye whimpered.

"If you're going to help me, you'd better get over yourself."

"Shut up, I've never been put into a situation like this before!"

"Stop arguing, you two! We need to work together to get out of here!"

Faye ran ahead of Midna and Link, soon after, they both heard violent attacking noises. Link ran toward the direction of the noise.

A pile of the shadow creatures lay in front of the she-wolf. Faye continued to growl, grinning, showing her sharp, pointed teeth.

"I've gotten over myself… Now, come on, I've found a way out."

Link walked beside Faye, who seemed to be enjoying herself. Midna pointed out the black scar on Faye's back leg, going half way down. It seemed to radiate a shadowy substance from it. Faye took no notice to the wound, so Midna decided against telling her it was there. It was just a cut, what harm could it do?

The female wolf led Link to a door, but they needed help to get through the window above the door.

"I can help you there." Midna muttered, as she whizzed to a sturdy foothold. The two wolves leaped up to the top, and exited the dungeons.

"Are we in Hyrule Castle?" Faye asked, pawing at the stone floor.

"Yup, and there's someone I want you to meet." Midna replied.

The quadrupeds followed the small, levitating imp.

"Aren't the black twilight clouds fetching today?" She noted.

"I personally prefer the white, fluffy ones myself." Link replied.

Midna led the wolves to a small opening, which they jumped up on, and went through. Up the spiralling staircase, there were a pair of wooden doors, and through them, was a hooded figure.

"Midna? You shouldn't be here. They're after you." The hooded figure mumbled.

"Sorry about that. I just thought you oughta meet these guys. They're not bad like, but they'll do."

"Oh, not that bad, eh? Well, I guess I'll take that as a compliment, coming from you." Faye muttered.

"So, I take it by the markings, this is the hero."

"Yup. He even has the triforce on his left paw."

"What are you two talking about?" Link asked.

"I'm sorry; I can't understand your tongue."

"What? We're speaking plain hylian!"

"No, you're barking." Midna noted.

"Well, how can you understand us?"

"Because I'm Midna. Let's keep it at that for now."

The hooded figure suddenly revealed herself; it was Princess Zelda.

"Whoa! Isn't that Zelda? I'm just confused now…" Faye muttered.

"It is me… Princess Zelda. I can see that you are both surprised."

"Well, you didn't have to go showing yourself this early, you know." Midna said.

"It's alright; you three just go, and save Hyrule from this twilight."

Midna rolled her eyes.

"The twilight isn't _that_ bad you know. I personally don't see what all this light stuff is about anyway."

"Come on you guys; looks like we've got a new job to do!" Faye barked.


	3. Zant Makes His Move

Midna had warped the two to the Ordon spring. Soon after, the whole spring started to glow, and a huge light spirit appeared at the top.

"What…?" Faye began to say.

"Blue eyed beast; you must help the world of light. Help the other light spirits, and succeed in your journey to defeat the evil one, Divine Beast."

It flickered slightly and disappeared. The two walked away, toward Link's house.

"Where did Midna go?" Link asked, seemingly to himself.

"I'm right here."

Midna wasn't much; she was just a shadow, hiding in Link's shadow.

"I don't do well in the world of light."

Link smiled and walked on, Faye dragging beside him. Her pace was slowing, and she was panting.

"What's wrong Faye?" He asked, in a worried tone.

"Nothing…"

"If we're gonna get anywhere, we've gotta get at least a sword." Midna said.

"Yeah…" Faye muttered, stopping in front of Link's house.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"Link. Just go and get a damn bloody sword, alright? Then we can get out of here."

Link walked away with a confused look on his face.

"Midna…? You're a girl. What's wrong with Faye?"

"Ugh… It has nothing to do with being a girl! Haven't you noticed the huge scar on her leg, filled with shadow?"

"No! Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because it didn't look like it was bothering her."

"Midna… I don't know how things work where you come from, but telling someone something like that is a must in this world!"

*

Link soon made it back with a sword, carrying it on his back. Faye was still outside Link's house, lying there, amongst tall grass.

"Faye! Are you still alright?"

"For goddesses sake Link, I am fine!

Link had a look of uncertainty on his face, but Faye seemed to lead the way, towards the Faron woods.

They approached the entrance to the twilight.

"You're gonna need my help on this one, I'm afraid." Midna said.

Midna hovered through the portal, and an orange hand came and grabbed the two wolves, taking them to the twilight.

They all walked toward the Faron spring, where they were met by a strange voice.

"Blue eyed beast…" It beckoned. "Return light to this area using this…"

Out of nowhere, a strange item came down, in front of Link, as it was obviously meant for him.

"Destroy the insects of darkness, and recover the tears of light they hold."

Link walked off, seemingly in the direction of the insects. Faye muttered something about staying behind for a couple of minutes. As soon as Link was out of earshot, Faye lost it.

"You know, he's not the only one here! I'm here as well! I'm not just a follower, I'm his partner! Cut me some slack, will ya, you stupid light spirits!"

Faye ran off, wanting to get the anger out of her system. She ran past Link, who was sniffing the ground in search of the insects of darkness, but Faye was beating him to it. Link just stared, as she managed to collect the tears of light all by herself, ripping the insects apart.

She walked triumphantly past Link, head held high, as she walked toward the spring.

"Here are your damn tears of light!"

Link walked up next to her, and the container hovered above them both, and it expelled a bright light, and the area was back to its normal self. Link and Faye were both human again, Link wearing a new green tunic, and a new hat.

"Typical…"

Faye suddenly felt lightheaded, and passed out, in Link's arms.

"That girl certainly has a mouth in her." The spirit noted.

"Why? Did she say something?"

"She is jealous of you being the hero, while she is being ignored."

"Well, do you really blame her? It's me all you guys are focusing on, and she's the one doing all the work. She collected all of those tears."

"All of them?"

"Yes. She was in such a rage; she took it out on those bugs."

"Although you are the hero, I still sense a great potential within this girl. You would do well to see to her protection and safety."

"Yeah… But I guess I failed this time. She has a strange wound, filled with shadows…"

"Ah! I see what is making this girl so unhappy. The shadowy mess within the wound causes a depression, depending on where it came from."

"So, how do I make it go away?"

"Bathe the wound in the spring; it now has the properties to heal."

Link gently lay her in the warm, clear waters, rinsing away the shadow and blood away.

"I'll let the next light spirit know you're coming. Take care, young ones…"

As the light dissipated, Faye's eyes flickered open.

"Ugh… What happened? I can't remember anything past screaming at that spirit…"

"So that's what he was on about you being mouthy."

Faye lightly blushed, but she didn't know why.

"It's alright; I'll try to let you have a part in this as well… It's not all about me."

"He told you, huh?"

Link smiled and nodded his head.

"Well then, I'd best think we should get going, am I right?"

The two friends, in human form, made their way to Hyrule field, Faye skipping happily all along the way.

"You seem to be in a much better mood." Link said.

"I do, don't I? I guess that stupid shadowy stuff was making me feel all yuck."

Link smiled as he walked with Faye; only to return to another twilight entrance.

"The twilight is taking over faster than I first thought." Midna murmured.

"So does that mean we'll get turned into wolves again?" Faye asked.

"Yeah; at least until we can help the light spirit in Kakariko Village."

Midna floated through the portal, and grabbed Link and Faye. Kakariko was a nice enough place; aside from the twilight monsters. Link made his way over to the spring, and Faye followed.

"Please… Gather tears of light in this…"

The same as before, a container was given to Link. However, Faye had already begun to hunt them down. As Link went to join her, he looked at the container, and it seemed to be already full. Faye came running down from the mountains.

"Faye!" Link shouted, wagging his tail. "How did you do that in such a short time? That was amazing!"

"Well…" She panted. "I have my moments."

The two walked over to the spring, where light spread across the area, and there the light spirit was, hovering above the spring.

"Well done, young ones… You have restored light to this area… Go now, to Death Mountain, where you shall meet the gorons."

"Why should we go there?" Link asked.

"The gorons have been troubled lately; they refuse to let anyone up their mountain path. If you were to revert back to your beastly forms, and sneak past, you should be just fine."

"Alright then… I guess we're going to see the gorons!"

As Faye and Link walked up the path to Death Mountain, sneaking quietly past the goron guarding the mountain, Faye ran up to a stone, with an old shikah marking on it. Faye sat in front of it and listened carefully.

"Link! Come here… Can you hear it? I think we're supposed to howl."

"You sure about that?"

"Positive."

Link looked slightly nervous, but Faye howled the song perfectly.

When Link opened his eyes, he was still sitting next to Faye; but in a completely different setting. A lone, golden wolf gestured for them to start.

Faye and Link threw their heads back and howled a beautiful, sad tune. It was the Song of Healing.

"Come and find me, with sword in hand…"

The golden wolf jumped down from his platform and disappeared. Link and Faye opened their eyes to find they were back at Death Mountain.

"That felt good. I liked that." Faye smiled.

Link and Faye continued their trek up the mountain, but as humans. They didn't encounter anymore gorons, but there were plenty of them nearing the top.

"How are we supposed to get to the top?" Faye asked.

"I don't really know, too be honest…" Link replied.

"Midna! Come on out! Why don't you help us figure this out?" Faye asked.

"Well… I'm not so good at helping bossy kids!"

"What? I'm not a kid! I'm like seventeen! Anyways, it doesn't matter how old I am, I'd still be taller that you if I was ten years old!"

"You are so lucky I'm in this form right now!"

"Try it."

Midna and Faye stared at each other for several seconds, before Midna's hair started to glow orange.

"Come on now girls, let's not fight…" Link begged.

"Shut it, Link!" Midna screamed.

"Don't talk to him like that!" Faye answered back.

She pushed Midna's hovering form, and Midna lashed out with her powers, but Faye dodged the giant orange hand.

"Stop moving!"

Faye smiled as she dodged all of Midna's attacks.

"Come on, Midna! I'm sure you can do better that that!"

"Hey Link, look over there!" Midna shouted over to him.

Faye automatically looked as well, while Midna threw a hard punch at Faye. As she got up, a goron was standing over her.

"Ouch… That hurt…"

"Get out of here, human!" The goron shouted.

"Wait, wait, wait… Let's be reasonable here… I'm a girl! You can't hurt me!"

"Gender means nothing!"

The goron quickly moved his fist, so that it connected with Faye's stomach. Midna flinched as Faye hit the wall next to her.

"Ugh… Can't see… Stars? Yeah…"

Link ran over to Faye, picking her up.

"Great. This isn't gonna help any of us now, is it! Now we have to go back to Kakariko."

Midna sighed, knowing she had messed up. Faye groaned when Link moved her.

"Put me down Link."

"Are you sure? I mean, you took a lot of damage back there."

"Link! I'm not as delicate as you make me out to be! Stop treating me as if I would melt if it rained!"

"Oh… I'm sorry…"

"Don't worry about it. Link… Of course, you'll be there to protect me if there was any _real _danger, right?" She said, nudging him.

Link smiled, knowing neither of them could stay mad at each other for long.

"Midna…?" Faye whispered.

She came face to face with Faye.

"I'm sorry…!" Faye said, holding Midna in an embrace.

Midna liked the feeling of being loved; she enjoyed the warm feeling inside of her.

"It's alright… I'm sorry too. I got that feeling we're not gonna get along very well, but I guess that's alright… Since we're… Friends…"

Faye smiled, letting Midna fade back into Link's shadow, now unseen.

Link and Faye made the trek back down to the mountains, to Kakariko Village. Faye ran down the mountain road, but was stopped in an instant. She felt a cold, almost wet sensation grab her neck, rendering her useless.

Faye looked back to see her capturer. It had a strange stone face, similar to Midna's, but it covered its whole head. Its hands seemed to be covered up by the sleeves of its cloak. She had no idea how it was keeping her aloft, let alone the feeling of the cold, wetness of a hand holding her by the neck.

"Link!" She finally managed to scream. "Link, help me!"

"Shut up." A strange voice said.

"What…?" She whimpered.

"I said shut up!"

Faye flinched, at the now obvious masculine voice. Link ran onto the scene, Midna at his side.

"Zant!" Midna shouted.

"Ah… It's good to see you again, Midna. I see that you have to meddle with my plans, as usual."

"I started right from the beginning! Now let the girl go!"

"Now, why should I let her go, when she obviously means a lot to you, and the divine beast?"

"Hey, stupid! I also happen to be part of this! Now, let me go, so I can kick your ass!"

"Such impudence. Shut it now girl, or I'll be forced to take more drastic measures."

"Like what? Why don't you just try it?" She shouted.

Zant sighed.

"Faye, shut up! You don't know what he's capable of!" Midna said.

"If another word shall happen to escape you lips, you won't live to see another day pass by."

"Try me."

Link was about to dive at Zant, but Midna stopped him.

"If you even move toward him, he'll kill you as well."

"We can't just let it go on like this!"

Zant held Faye up even higher. Blood started to dribble out of her mouth.

"Why are you so bold as to stand up to someone who has you at complete mercy?

"I have nothing to lose; maybe except Link and Midna. But I'm sure they'll get over it. So do whatever you have to do, you bastard!"

Zant tightened his grip on Faye's neck, so that blood sprayed out of her mouth, onto Zant's cloak.

"Oh, that will never do now, will it?"

"It's a good look for you…" Faye muttered.

"You? You're not even unconscious yet? But how?"

"I wanna prove to myself how strong I am. So really you're doing me a favour!"

"It's about time you shut up!"

Zant once again tightened his grip on Faye's neck, rendering her incapable of any movement or speech. He threw her as hard as he could, to the ground in front of him. Despite Faye attempting to fake her unconsciousness, Zant came to the side of her head.

"I know you're still awake."

He placed his foot over her arm, and pressed down hard, until he heard a satisfying 'crack'. Faye screamed out in pain, blood dripping from her chin.

"I suppose I'll make my leave now." Zant held Faye by her hair, lifting her up to his face. "Don't even think about coming across me again. Got it?"

Faye didn't register what he just said.

"Got it?" He tightened his grip on her hair.

"Yes…!" She whimpered.

"Good."

Zant suddenly disappeared, leaving behind small, back squares, dropping Faye to the ground.

"Faye!"

Link ran to her side, practically in tears.

"I never meant for this to happen to you! It was supposed to be a simple journey! But I had to be some hero!"

"Link… I'm sorry as well… If I hadn't had picked that fight, we could be done with the gorons by now, and none of this would have happened…" Midna muttered.

"Midna… It's alright… He would have come no matter where we were."

Link picked Faye up, and stared at the empty village.

"Isn't there anyone here to help?" He shouted, seemingly to himself.

A tall, dark man, with dreadlocks walked out of the biggest building in Kakariko, with a young girl, hiding behind him.

"Over here. Quick, before the dark beasts return."

Link ran into the building, where he met some familiar faces; the children from Ordon: Malo, Talo, Beth and Colin.

"Lay the girl down; I can help her."

"Link? Is that you?" Colin asked.

"It sure is. I'm surprised to see you guys here."

"Those big monsters took us and just dumped us here… Anyway, who's the girl? You seem familiar with her, and I've never seen her before."

"This is Faye; I've been trying to get her to meet you guys for a while, but she's just a little shy…"

"Well, anyway, that's Renando over there, with his daughter, and Barnes, the bomb guy."

"Link!" Renando shouted, somewhat alarmed. "Come here, now!"

He ran over to Faye, who was starting to cough up even more blood.

"She needs to drink this healing spring water, but she won't drink it."

Renando put the wooden cup to Faye's mouth, but she wouldn't open her mouth.

"I'm… Not thirsty…" She muttered weakly.

"Faye…" Link called soothingly. "Drink this… Then you'll stop coughing up blood…"

"Link… I wanna… No…"

He picked Faye up in his arms. He knew she needed this water; otherwise it'll affect her later on. He persuaded her the only way she could be persuaded.

"Come on now, my little fox cub… Drink this for Link?"

"Ahh… I love you Link…"

Faye gently hugged Link, as she let him give her the clear liquid. Link cradled her in his arms.

Faye silently passed out again. Link placed her on the blanket she had been lying on before. He then walked outside, not saying a word.

"Midna…?" Link asked, waiting for a response.

She floated up in front of him.

"Yeah?"

"Promise me you won't mention what just happened. Faye gets really embarrassed about it."

"Why? We all have our strange comforts."

"I'm glad you understand, but still, promise, alright?"

"Alright. I promise. I hope she'll be well by the morning…"


	4. Healing Properties

As the morning sun began to rise, lighting up all of Hyrule, a loud, piercing scream could be heard.

"Faye's woken up…" Link muttered, disturbed from his slumber.

He stood up, and brushed the dirt of his tunic. Link had accidently fallen asleep outside, near the spring, and cursed himself for doing so; anything could have easily killed him out in the open like that.

Link walked inside, where Faye was seen, alive and well, holding her arm and whimpering.

"Link!" She shouted gleefully.

"Have you broken your arm?"

"_I_ didn't break my arm; that… Zant did…"

"I think you've just gained a lifelong nemesis."

"Yeah, I guess so… But that guy really scared me… What if we have to face up against him for real? I… I just couldn't do that…"

"Come on Faye." Midna began to say. "He's not as big and powerful as you make him out to be; but he can use anyone to his advantage."

"But I'm also nothing but trouble. How are we gonna do anything with my arm like this?"

"Maybe we can ask the light spirit for a little favour." Midna said, gesturing toward the spring.

"After collecting all those tears of light, I should hope so."

Faye and Link walked over to the spring, and the light spirit emerged.

"Young female… I saw and heard what you said to Zant… I commend you for your bravery… I shall heal you… But I can only mend broken bone; your body and arm will still be sore afterward."

"Don't worry! Just quick! I need to move with out hurting my arm!"

A bright, white light enveloped Faye, soon subsiding.

"I feel… I feel great! I feel like I've been born again! Even my fears have disappeared! Bring it on, Zant!"

Link smiled; this was the Faye he knew well.

"Link… I need a sword… Can we go and get one?"

"Can you even use a sword?"

"Yes… I have my own! Remember? But I forgot it…"

"We could always just buy a new, better one, right?"

"That's what I've been waiting to hear!"

Link and Faye made their way to the new shop in town; Malo Mart. As they opened the door, Faye sighed.

"There's no one here! But the items are… Heh… Link, you stand guard."

"Excuse me!" A voice bellowed.

Faye and Link looked down over the counter, and found Malo; he was short.

"Uhh… Link wants to buy me a sword, whatcha got?"

"So I'm gonna buy it? Since when do I buy you everything?"

"Since you became the hero of this story. I've only fifty rupees. I doubt that will pay for a sword."

"Fine then…"

"We have only this sword in stock; it'll have to do for you." Malo said, handing the sword to Faye.

Link handed Malo one hundred and fifty rupees, and Faye skipped out with her new sword.

"Ha! Now I'm really gonna kick some ass!"

"Alright then, I guess we'd better get to Death Mountain then!"

The two once again made it up the mountain, without a scratch. Link and Faye somehow made it up to the top without getting noticed. As the two entered the elder gorons chamber, three gorons on each side began to ready themselves for an attack.

"No! No, you stop that, gorons!" Faye yelled.

"Cease!" The elder goron exclaimed. "Is this fair? All of you onto these small humans. It is not right, leave them be. Come now, children, I will not harm you."

Link and Faye walked up to the goron.

"Umm… There seems to be a little tension between the gorons and those of Kakariko. Could you maybe tell us why that is?" Faye asked, suddenly taking charge of the situation.

"The goron mines… Our patriarch, Darbus has gone into the mines and has not returned. When a search party was sent, it was apparent that he had turned into a monster."

"A monster? Are you sure?"

He nodded his head.

"So I guess we're gonna go in there and save him." Link said.

"It would be unwise to wander into the mines alone, young one."

"He's not alone, he has me." Faye replied.

"If you say so, little ones. The mines are through here."

Two of the goron guards moved aside, revealing a cave, full of lava and pipes.

"Oh, doesn't look too hard…" Faye gulped.


	5. Zora Child

**Heya peoples, it's been a while, huh? Well, here we are another chapter. Oh, and to whoever is reading this, could you review, because I need to know if anyone likes this story! I like it. But that's just me. Oh well! If you do review, I will give you an invisible cookie. Oh, and just in case you don't get it, the part all in italics are flashbacks. Just in case.**

* * *

"Quick, Link!" Faye shouted as she readied herself.

"Alright, give me a chance!"

As Link pulled the chain, attached to the monster, it fell hard upon the ground, giving Faye a chance to deal the finishing blow to the crystal upon its head.

Faye dug her sword into the crystal, and the monster roared in pain. It fell, and it seemed to disintegrate, leaving a huge, confused goron behind.

"Quick, let's go, before that goron gets mad!"

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Midna asked.

Two fused shadows hovered in place where the monster had fallen.

"Oh, them things, my bad. But, how do we get out?"

"That's my job."

Midna conjured up a portal, in which Link and Faye walked through, transporting them back to Kakariko Village.

"It's good to be back here." Link said. "But, I have to wonder, where did Epona go?"

As if on cue, the horse galloped through the village, not stopping for anyone or anything.

"Epona. Stop, right now!" Faye screamed.

Link was on edge, in case he had to jump atop the horse and stop her himself, but Faye stood in front of her, even though Epona wasn't showing any signs of letting up.

"Faye! Get out of the way, now!"

Faye stood there, and as Epona neared, Faye held her hand up in front of her, as if trying to say 'stop'.

Epona suddenly stopped herself, skidding toward Faye, her face inches from Epona's.

"Good girl…" Faye muttered, patting her.

"Well, that's one way to do it I suppose." Link said, walking toward them.

"Where do we go next, Midna?" Faye asked.

"We're going to the Zora's Domain."

As Link and Faye heaved themselves onto Epona, Renando walked over to them.

"Are you going to the Zora's Domain?"

"Yes, we are."

"I don't mean to be a burden, but I have a patient in Castle Town, who happens to be a zora. The doctor there has no experience examining zora children."

"So you want us to bring him here."

"If you will. The child's life depends on it."

"Say no more. Of course we'll help."

* * *

"This place is way to big for my liking." Faye mumbled, walking though the thick crowd.

"We'll be outta here soon. As long as we help someone out now, they'll help us out later."

Faye and Link walked through the north side of town and walked into the bar, where the zora child was.

"I, uh, think I'll stay out here…" Faye whispered.

"Why Faye?"

"Because there'll be people in there…"

"Faye, you were fine walking through the busiest part of town!"

"Yeah, but you were with me!

"I'll be with you in here as well… Don't worry about it, Faye. I'll protect you."

"Oh, shove a sword in it, pretty boy." She said, smiling.

Link walked in first, Faye keeping close behind. They were greeted by the bartender.

"Ah, you must be here to pick up the child. I'm Telma. The doctor just left."

"Does he know what's wrong with him?" Link asked.

"I'm afraid not. Hopefully Renando will know what to do for him."

Faye walked over to the unconscious zora and carefully picked him up. Link could see a flicker of despair in Faye's eyes.

"I hope you get to Kakariko safely." Telma said, as the couple walked out the door.

Link and Faye made it out of castle town faster than they got in. It was almost nightfall, and there were less people about to obstruct them and make Faye uneasy.

"Is there anything wrong Faye?" Link asked.

"Umm… I don't really know how to say it, but I'm really worried about this zora kid…"

"Really? Why?"

"I don't know… I feel a certain kinship with him, if you know what I mean."

"I don't have the slightest clue as to what you mean, Faye."

"Let's keep it that way then!" She laughed.

* * *

_I came to my senses, and looked up to my rescuer. _

"_At last...! You're awake...! I'm Link; I saved you..."_

"_Thank you..." I muttered, trying to get up, but he stopped me._

"_Don't move yet; you'll make your wound worse."_

"_I'm alright... I need to get out of here!"_

_I was getting visibly nervous; I could sense he was worried about me. It was a new experience; it was nice having someone fret over you._

"_No. Your gonna stay here, until I know your gonna be alright."_

"_You don't even know me... Why are you helping me?"_

"_I would never leave someone in need... I just can't..."_

"_Well I'm going to be honest with you; I don't trust you."_

"_You don't have to trust me; just cooperate with me, and you'll be better in no time. Then you can go."_

_I smiled, feeling a little better. Link sat on my bed and started tending to my wound again. While he carefully massaged some sort of healing powder into the flesh, I drifted into a peaceful sleep, suddenly very grateful he had come to my rescue._


End file.
